At Your Mercy
by flyindutchman
Summary: The same girl falls into ME story but Laila tries to hide her identity and where she came from. She is not a Mary Sue, everyone doesn't throw themselves to her, but she will have to work hard to earn her place and survive. Of course she comes to ME with a greater purpose she has no idea about. LegolasXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, except everything you do not recognize.**

 **All credit goes to Tolkien.**

 **At Your Mercy**

Laila was in the university library, reading a book she recently discovered. She enjoyed reading poems very much, especially historical ones, as she was a historian at the university. Playing with her red hair with one hand, she touched the old pages of the book with the other as if they were the most valuable gems on earth. She continued reading until a sunray hit her face and she looked at the sky through the tiny space between green curtains of the huge window, realizing it was a beautiful day, she got up and closed the book delicately.

It was April and a most beautiful wind danced with her hair, a brightest sun touched her pale skin as she walked between the trees in a park, which was just next to the university and she visited very often during her college years. She thought she knew every corner of this large park but now Laila was discovering new parts that she has never seen before, which was very unlikely. She curiously passed through big trees and a pond she had never knew that existed appeared. She started to question her sanity as she got closer to the pond. When she was beside it, seeing her reflection on the water, she felt this sudden urge to jump in it. She did so without even considering taking her clothes off. She had a simple black maxi dress with short sleeves and red flats. She let the cold water shiver her body until her head was finally beneath the water. She stayed in the cold water for some time until she could no longer hold her breath. Then the reality hit her, she tried to reason her own odd action. She was confused with her own behavior and her little control over herself.

When she got out of the pond, the sun was brighter and the birds were louder to her. She tried to find her way back but was not successful. It was like the park turned into a forest and Laila started to get worried, getting lost in a park was a very hard thing to do. She wandered through trees as time passed and sky darkened, looking for something familiar. When she realized she was drawing circles, she could not find the strength in herself to continue walking. She sit under a big tree and leaned her back against it. Only then she felt some kind of peace and safety in this foreign forest. She felt very tired and fell into sleep.

When she opened her eyes, it was already morning. She got up started walking again but her efforts to find her way back were interrupted as a man walked towards her and bowed.

"My Lady, are you lost?" asked the man with long dark hair and blue eyes. He wore old boots, a leather jerkin on his white shirt, and black breeches. He also had an arrow on his back and two daggers hanging on his belt. Shocked, Laila thought there must be some kind of costume party nearby at first, but the clothes were pretty realistic and he had addressed her as a lady. She decided to play along until she found out what was happening.

"Yes, I am afraid I am." she replied after bowing and adding an exaggerated concern in her voice.

"My name is Belamir, and I am travelling to Mirkwood, your home I believe as it is not very far from here. If you would like, I could accompany you there."

"And I am Laila, Belamir. I would be glad to accept your offer but you are mistaken. I am not from Mirkwood but I also travel there. It would be unlikely for me to get lost so close to my home, would it not?" She had no concern in her voice now, she liked playing along, she liked talking like this and even if it was a prank she was going to have her fun. And if it was not a prank and she actually traveled in time, that was the only explanation, she had to cover her true identity and story. She did not want to be treated as a witch like every character in time travel novels. Now, her first goal was to get to safety, to this place called Mirkwood.

"Of course, you are right. Forgive me." said the gentleman apologetically.

"No, you do not need to apologize." She smiled. Belamir returned her smile and offered her some food. She gratefully took it as she was starving but still maintained her grace. They started to walk to Mirkwood in silence. Perhaps Belamir had noticed she had no desire to tell about herself and decided it was best to not force her to talk. As for Laila, she still had no idea about what was happening but she could not have imagined all these. She hoped to find some explanation in time, maybe in Mirkwood, which sounded like a civilized settlement.

"Belamir!" she cried. Everything was good until a giant spider appeared from nowhere. She quickly pulled the dagger from Belamir's belt while he froze, as he was shocked at the sight of a giant spider jumping on his face. Laila held the long dagger tightly, jumped in front of Belamir, where the spider intended to reach. She didn't know she had such good reflexes but thanks to her quickness the dagger was now in the spider's chest, knocking it down. She was panicked, scared and proud at the same time. She had saved Belamir's life.

"Lady Laila, I am in your debt." He said with terrified look on his face. Laila couldn't answer him. She simply nodded and looked at the blood on the dagger and on her hands. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I am alright but I believe I am a little bit shocked." She answered after taking a long look at the dead creature.

"How did you do it?"

"I do not know. It was simply instinct. I did not think."

"No, I am not talking about your skills with the dagger, my lady. You called my name and moved to get in front of me before the spider appeared between the trees. How could you see it in a dark night like this?" Laila was puzzled. She had acted as soon as she saw the spider. Maybe he was late to actually comprehend what was happening.

"I warned you the moment I saw the creature, Belamir. Maybe you should be more careful in the dark next time."

"Indeed, or you will have to accompany me every time I travel." He said with a small smile and some relief on his face. Laila gave the dagger to him and they continued walking. But she was now aware of the fact that this was neither dream nor imagination. This world she had fallen into was very real and she had just faced death not long ago. She needed time to process this but unfortunately she had little of it until they reached to Mirkwood.

When the light of moon replaced sun, the Woodland Realm appeared thorough big trees. They reached the gates and were greeted by the guards with respect. She figured that Belamir was an important person but he looked so young. Maybe he is somebody's son, she thought as they walked into the city.

"If you have time, Lady Laila, I would like to introduce you to my friends and host you during your visit in Woodland Realm." Belamir offered kindly. She knew it was because she had saved his life, and she had no place to go, but she didn't want to accept the offer so easily.

"You have already escorted me here, I would be still lost if it was not for you. I do not wish to outstay my welcome."

"My lady, I owe you my life. Besides your company kept me away from loneliness. You must have some important business to have traveled a long way here. If it is something I can assist you with, please say." His kind words were sincere and Laila knew she needed him.

"Please, do not feel indebted to me. But I would like to accept your offer as I enjoy your company too. I have no business here, I only wished to see this realm and these woods." She lied very smoothly.

"You have pleased me Lady Laila." He smiled and asked, "You enjoy travelling?"

"I have not travelled much, but I decided I should start from somewhere."

"This explains why you were lost somewhere very close to the main path." He laughed and she joined him. He has a beautiful laugh, she thought and took her time to examine him for the first time as they talked about travelling until they reached a big gate, which was guarded by soldiers. Belamir was actually handsome. He had beautiful blue eyes, cute dimples and shiny brown hair.

The guards opened the gate when they were near and bowed to them. They walked into the cave-looking building. Laila couldn't help but stare at the furniture and decoration. She was suddenly very curious about the people she was going to be introduced to.

"Belamir, to whom am I going to be introduced?" she asked, still effected by the majestic halls they were walkin in.

"It is obvious that you have not traveled much, my lady. Such halls can only belong to kings." He replied without looking at her.

Laila couldn't believe her ears; she was actually going to meet the king, though she had no idea about this realm or its people. When a servant girl passed, Laila realized she had pointy ears. So the elves were actually real. This was the first time she had seen elf ears in her life but she managed to conceal her bewilderment. She kept walking and wondered if Belamir was an elf too. His hair was covering his ears, so she had to wait to find out. She had read about elves before, but now they were here for her to actually get to know them. She was rather excited than scared. She had most probably traveled back in time and she had the opportunity to discover and witness things no one in her world knew about. Laila wondered what they would do if they knew elves were real. She felt very special. She put all her worries aside and decided to enjoy this thing she couldn't explain, while she could.

They were now in the throne room and silently waiting. She heard some footsteps and turned her gaze to their source. A young looking elf with bright blond hair and the most captivating blue eyes she had ever seen was walking gracefully towards them. He wore a maroon velvet tunic with golden buttons and black breeches. His hair from both sides above his ears were braided while the rest fell onto his shoulders and chest. This cannot be the king, thought Laila as she examined the elf with wide eyes, he is too young.

"Lord Belamir, I am delighted to see you among us again. I hope you have returned for good?" the elf said with a sincere smile on his face as he bowed his head lightly to Belamir.

"My Prince Legolas, yes I am happy to say I am to stay as long as the king wishes me here. It will be my pleasure to serve this noble realm again." Belamir bowed respectfully and Laila was not late to imitate him.

Prince turned his gaze to Laila as she held her head down. She was very nervous and intimidated by his looks and title. She did not want to be disrespectful but she wanted so bad to look into his eyes.

"This is Lady Laila, she saved my life on our journey here. We were attacked by a spider, I was caught off guard but Lady Laila was very quick to step in and kill the creature. She will be my guest as long as she stays in Mirkwood." Belamir explained.

"I cannot thank you enough, my lady, for saving the life of our most beloved friend. If there is anything I could do to show my gratitude, please let me see it done." The prince said before bowing his head. His eyes studied the nervous woman, her long red hair, big brown eyes and full lips. When she finally looked up to him, he saw her nervous expression left her face to a determined and calm look.

"I only wish one thing, my lord. If you could allow me to read in your library during my visit here, I would be very glad." She said without breaking their eye contact. She had to know more about this world and its people, if she wanted her true identity to be a secret and of course to survive.

Legolas was definitely surprised at her wish. His expression made her feel satisfied as she enjoyed surprising him. When he opened his mouth to respond, another elf talked across the room and all eyes turned to him.

"Of course, Lady Laila, you can use our court library as long as you stay here. I assure you, it is one of the largest libraries in middle earth." The Elf had long grey robes and a crown on his head so it was not hard to figure he was the king. His eyes were as captivating as his son but darker. His eyebrows were bold and elegant at the same time. His hair was almost as bright as the crown on his head. When Laila remembered to bow, the kings's gaze had already switched to Belamir. "I thought you had already sailed, my old friend. Where have you been?"

"My Lord, you know I have a huge affection for the forests. I have spent my years to tend to their sufferings. But now it is beyond my power to help them, therefore I think my service to you would be more beneficial and noble." Belamir replied after bowing to his king. "And I would never sail without you. Forgive me for leaving your service without a reasonable explanation. It was rather personal."

"Even though you wished it to remain a secret, your reason was revealed to me, but not with my own efforts. Do not worry. I would do the same if I were you, Belamir. Now you must be tired. Rest now and I will talk to you in the morning." The King looked at Laila and smiled. "Both of you, if the lady would wish to leave her books, of course. Legolas, please show our guest her chamber. Belamir, I trust you remember the way to yours?" Belamir nodded and bowed before disappearing in the dark corridors when the King left.

"Please follow me, my lady." Legolas said at last. All Laila could think of right now was to have a hot bath and sleep in a fluffy bed.

She followed the prince upstairs. He walked into the first room on left and turned around to see Laila's reaction to her guest chamber. Her amazed expression was certainly a sight to look upon. There were plants everywhere and a tree in the middle of the room, though its roots were not visible. There was a bathtub and a fireplace in the side room. Everything was so natural and green that it felt like she was in a forest. Legolas smiled broadly at the look of her face.

"I take it you are pleased with your chamber, Lady Laila." She liked how he said her name, emphasizing the "a" and "i".

"Yes, I am so pleased with my room that I may never step out of it again." She replied laughing.

"It would be a shame, really. Because then you wouldn't have the chance to visit our library."

"Well, then I will leave my chamber only to visit the library."

"I would be happy to show you the library tomorrow morning, if you like."

"I would like it very much, my lord." She bowed and smiled at him. Then Legolas left her alone in her chamber. After studying every corner of the room she heated some water and prepared the bathtub for herself. She looked at her reflection at the mirror and gathered her hair in her hands to tie them. She barely stopped herself from screaming as she saw her ears were pointy.

She was an elf.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, except everything you do not recognize.**

 **All credit goes to Tolkien.**

 **Please comment and let me know your thoughts.**

How could it be possible? She had felt no transformation, no change, nothing. It was true that she had better vision and hearing now than normal but still she should have felt something before some pointy ears came out of nowhere. She couldn't touch them, she was afraid it would be too real for her to handle if she felt them. Now what, she asked. Would she ever be able to go home? How did she fall into this time, or perhaps this world, in the first place? Could she actually manage to keep her secret, and if not what would they do to her? What if she could never see her home again? Her family, her friends… She could very well die in this foreign world and be forgotten. All these questions, fears and worries, that she successfully ignored until this moment flooded her mind, making her eyes water.

Tears falling down from her cheeks, she stood half naked in front of the mirror as the cold wind coming from the window hit her. She was cold and the water in bathtub started to get cold. She added more hot water to the tub from the fireplace and closed her eyes in the warm water, trying to relax and think about what her next step should be. If she wanted to survive, she had to learn everything she could. All information she could get was going to be important. It was the only way to understand her situation better and not get caught. Maybe she could find a way to go home, though she tried not to be very optimist, as she could be highly disappointed in the end.

After the water lost its entire warm, she got out and dressed into a nightgown, which was left for her on the bed. She went to close the windows, but her eyes caught a blonde elf wandering in the garden her room saw. Prince Legolas walked slowly to the bench under a beautiful tree and sat down. Laila could see left side of his face now, and couldn't help but stare at him. He was so effortless and perfect at the same time that it scared her. He did not move an inch for minutes; though his eyes never lost their focus. Laila thought he was like an ice statue, except there was something warm in him that gave his cold composure away.

A female elf entered her vision as she dreamily watched the prince. Her hair was exactly the same color as Legolas's but her eyes were dark. She wore a blue silk gown and a gorgeous white necklace, probably something very valuable. All the elves she had seen so far were beautiful but this elleth was on a different level. She gracefully walked towards the bench, which Legolas had now left after seeing her approach. He closed the distance between them hastily and hugged her tightly. Laila froze and felt her heart skip a beat. That is nonsense, she thought, why am I so nervous. She knew it was wrong for her to spy on them but she could not find the strength to turn her gaze away from these two beautiful creatures. A perfect couple, she thought, as she shivered from cold. She decided to close the window at last but did not take into account the not very quiet sound it would make. Legolas turned his head towards to the source of the sound so quickly that she couldn't to step away in time. Their eyes met for a second before she jumped into her bed. Her heart raced, her cheeks flushed and hands shook. This was not good. Stupid Laila, she thought. Now he would think she spied on them. At least she could let him know she had no ill intentions by not running away and greeting him.

She closed her eyes, tried to think about something else and sleep. It took longer than she expected but that night she slept like a baby after long hours of travel she had to put up with. She woke up to the sound of a knock on her door. Quickly she put on a long green robe and went to open the door.

"Good morning, Laila. I hope I did not interrupt your resting." Belamir regretted coming to her chamber. It was nearly noon but she must have been tired.

"Good morning." Laila smiled reassuringly. "You woke me but it is alright. I fear I would sleep forever if you hadn't done so."

"I thought you might want to have breakfast, I had some prepared for us, if you'd like to eat with me."

"Thank you, Belamir. You are very kind. Let me change." She accepted gladly and returned wearing a purple gown she found in her wardrobe. She made sure her hair covered her ears.

They went downstairs and walking in the corridors when they came upon the prince. Before he looked at her, he bowed and greeted Belamir. She could not hold her head up, she was so embarrassed she just wanted to turn back and run away.

"Lady Laila, I had come looking for you to take you to our library, but your were resting and I wished not to wake you after a long journey." His voice was sincere.

"Forgive me for this morning but our journey really tired my very much as you have said." She tried to sound calm as much as possible.

"The blame is not only on the though journey but also on yourself for your weariness, my lady. I believe you went to sleep _very_ late last night." His voice was filled with amusement contradicting his serious icy face. She blinked and her eyes widened at his openness. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came to her mind. He then felt sorry and tried to take her discomfort away. "Please do not worry, I wish to take you to the library this afternoon if you have time, my lady."

Now she was mad at him. Did he really think she was worried because she feared he would not take her to his precious library? You and your library can go to hell, princeling, she shouted in her head. "Thank you, my lord, but I was hoping to spend some time with Lord Belamir. He can show me the library, too. I do not wish to take a prince's time for such small matter." She said with a fake smile. Prince baffled, he had not expected this.

Belamir wondered why she had refused to go with Legolas but immediately confirmed that he liked the idea too. "Of course, I would be happy to take you there, Laila. It is a place where I spent more than half of my life."

"It is settled then. Thank you again for you kindness, my prince." She bowed at him without looking at his eyes and left with Belamir.

The library was the largest library she had ever seen in her lifetime and she had been to a lot of libraries. Belamir had shown her around and left as he was summoned by the King Thranduil. Laila was now alone in the royal library and first thing she wanted to do was to learn more about elves. She took a thick book named "Elves: History and Traditions" from the shelves and started to read it. It took her hours to finish it, but she had lost track of time. She had learned so much that it was very hard to process all the new information. The elves were immortal, they could only fade because of a mortal wound or a broken heart, even then they would not be fully dead, just summoned to the halls of Mandos to be born again. I can get used to immortality, she thought. They had soul mates and when they bound themselves to their mate, they would never separate. It was very rare to get divorced among elves. They were superior to humans in many ways. Some had the skill of healing, some foresight and some of them, like Lady Galadriel, could even read others' minds. She put the book away and started to read another book about Dwarves. She wanted to know everything about this world. She was so lost in her reading she didn't hear the elf who approached her until he could see what she was reading.

"You are reading about the dwarves?" The blond elf said before sitting on the chair in front of her. "It is an odd thing to do for an elf." He remarked curiously.

"I want to know why we hate them. I have never seen one." She answered, realizing she was no longer mad at him. She was too busy being an immortal elf; she had forgotten their previous exchange.

"You must be really young if you do not know why." He put his hands and elbows on the table, leaning forward. His blue eyes have never been closer to hers. She thought about her answer, looking directly in his eyes. Now that she knew everything about elves, she did not feel intimidated by him. She did not want him to consider her as a child but her age had to be consisted with her inexperienced and ignorant ways.

"I am not more than 70. I stopped counting after 60." She answered without breaking their eye contact. She was getting more and more confident. She liked playing this game, being someone completely different. She knew it was tricky and dangerous but she had no choice, at least she could try and enjoy it.

Legolas liked her new mood, daring and relaxed. "You get bored quickly then, I stopped counting only after 300. I am not more than 350." He smiled, raising his one eyebrow.

"I know." She had read about him in the book. She turned her gaze to his hands to search for a ring but found none. She was curious about the elleth from last night, but dared not to ask about her. She simply continued reading her book, ignoring the prince studying her.

"Have I done something to offend you, Laila?" He asked getting his hands together on the table. No, you haven't. But I spied on you last night and I am embarrassed. Please go away now. This was what she wanted to say but he was a prince. She also did notice he did not call her Lady Laila.

"No, _my lord._ " She emphasized the word "lord" to let him know she was not pleased when he did not address her as lady. "But I fear I have offended you last night, otherwise you wouldn't make the remarks you made this afternoon." She looked again in his eyes.

"I do not think you were spying on me, if that is what you imply. Because I was not doing anything that must not be seen. I was simply sitting in the garden, waiting for no one other than _my sister_." So she was his sister. Just when Laila thought she could not possibly be more embarrassed, her cheeks went red. She looked away and gaped. What could she say? She started to laugh heartily, never turning to look at him. When she was calm again, she found Legolas grinning broadly.

"I do not know what to say, my lord, please just let us forget everything and start over." She offered still with a smile on her face. Her green eyes were now shining as she looked at his. Legolas wanted to enjoy her carefree mood as much as possible.

"As you wish, Laila, but first you must tell me about yourself, or I will tell everyone you were watching me secretly from your window." He threatened her with a mischievous grin.

"Why did you stop calling me Lady Laila?" She hoped to change the topic, though her question was sincere.

"Because I wished to."

"Then I can call you Legolas if I wish?"

"No, you cannot."

"Why not?" she protested.

"Because I am your prince." He had tried really hard to look serious when he said that but the twitching at the corner of his mouth gave him away.

"You are not _my prince_. I am not from here, do you not remember?"

"And who is your prince?" Legolas asked this time with as serious tone. It was a tricky question and Laila knew.

"I have no prince." And she added, provokingly, "Legolas." She was scared of what his reaction might be but she could not help herself. It was the first time she actually said his name aloud. Legolas liked his name on her lips. His eyes darkened as he looked at her full lips. Feeling his piercing gaze on her mouth, she tensed and instinctively bit her bottom lip. This made his gaze draw back to her green eyes again.

"You may call me that only when we are alone." His voice was so husky and raw, she could not recognize it. It was like the sweet gentle prince went and a new dark one came to replace him.

She decided it was the right time to go now, or she feared she would not be able to leave his side again. She closed the book in front of her still looking at him. Before leaving the library, she said,

"Then I hope we will be alone again."

Please review and send me feedback.

I want to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, except everything you do not recognize.**

 **All credit goes to Tolkien.**

 **It is my very first story so please comment and let me know what you think.**

After dinner Belamir offered to take a walk with Laila as their library tour was interrupted. He took her to one of the most beautiful gardens of the court, the ones that only special people could see. Enchanting flowers and streams took her head away from Laila, it felt like heaven. Stars and moon were their only source of light but they were more than enough. She remembered how only few stars could be seen at the sky in her world. She got lost in her memories of her previous life, as she liked to call, until a soft male voice interrupted her thoughts. Belamir had started to sing, lying on grass, his eyes at the dark sky. She was not surprised he had such beautiful voice as most elves had the ability to sing. Nevertheless it was strange to hear him sing. When he finished she lied next to him, leaving a safe space between them.

"What is it exactly you do?" she asked curiously. She never had the chance to ask him about his life, mostly because she was afraid if she did he would do the same thing.

"I am one of King's counsels."

"What do you counsel him about?"

"About almost everything. Before I left my main duty was to inspect the state of the forests of Mirkwood. Long there has been evil in them, drawing the life from trees. You must have noticed by now Mirkwood elves are more united with nature than any other of our race. We would agree not to see the sunlight again if it meant our forests were saved. I was trying to find the source of darkness, which made our trees fade away before I had to leave."

"Why did you have to leave?"

"Because there was nothing left for me here." She knew if she asked more, he would relive the pain he had been through in the past. And he might want to know about her past too. She opened her mouth to ask anyway but her better judgment prevented her to do so.

"Do no worry, Lady Laila, I would not question you about your past, even if you did me about mine. I understand you want it hidden and protected from others' knowledge. I will wait until you are willing to tell your story yourself." Belamir said, his eyes still on the stars.

"I simply wish to protect myself. If I told anyone about my story, I would be as vulnerable as a newborn baby, but not as innocent. I cannot afford to tell it to anyone." That was the first time she was actually entirely honest and sincere with him, or anyone.

"Perhaps one day you will trust someone enough to tell them. Otherwise I fear you will find no happiness." This time he looked at her with compassion.

"There are the ones I trust of course, but there are so far away from me." Laila felt defensive. Maybe she couldn't bear the sound of being unhappy forever. "I wish to find a way back to return to them."

"You wish to go back? I had thought you had ran away from something."

No, she was trapped in this world and that was not her intention at all. But she did not want Belamir to think she had done something bad that forced her to run away.

"I will go back where I came from when the time is right." She really hoped so. This game she played was quite tiring at times and she missed to speak without thinking this much. She had to evaluate every word before she talked, lying was a difficult art.

"Why did you come back?" Laila asked Belamir, hoping to change the topic. " You said there was nothing for you here. What changed?"

"I came back, because I found a way to save the woods. It turned out the trees were worrying about us this entire time while we thought they were fading because of the darkness the evil put on them. They fear we will all sail and leave them behind. They say no elven ruler will be able to keep us united and all elves will fade or leave Middle Earth."

"You have the skill to talk to them?" She asked with amazement.

"Yes, I can show you if you wish." He smiled at her expression.

"Yes! I mean, yes I would like that." She tried to conceal her excitement but was pretty sure her efforts were in vain. He laughed heartily and it was a sight to look upon. He was so beautiful when he was free of the pain in his past. She liked the carefree Belamir much better than the serious one. He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it gladly as he helped her stand up and led her to one of the big trees in the garden. She noticed his hand was rather hard and strong like a warrior's, not exactly like she had expected. Belamir was like a true gentleman with manners for her, she couldn't imagine him using a weapon or killing somebody.

He put his free hand on the tree, still holding her hand with the other. "Her name is Sariel." He looked at the tree and caressed her. "Good Evening, Sariel. This is Laila."

Laila felt the tree greet her. She didn't hear any sound, but it was like Sariel talked to her in her mind. She closed her eyes and got closer to her, putting her free hand on the tree like Belamir had done. She felt that the tree was happy. Opening her mind to understand Sariel better, she could not prevent her troubles from being revealed to her. Her fears, worries flooded to her and her leaves stiffened though there was no wind. Laila felt Sariel speaking soft words of comfort to her, as she took her other hand from Belamir and put it also on the tree to caress her. It was like someone had opened her head and taken all the ill thoughts and worries from it. She felt peace surround her, as she slowly opened her eyes, she felt their connection break. It was too fast, Laila thought; I could not even thank her.

Belamir took her to her chamber and wished her a goodnight before he left her alone. Laila had experienced something she could never forget that night and it had been only a couple of days since she came into this world. Perhaps she could find a way to be happy here. She had the time, after all she was immortal.

She spent the next two days reading in the library and visiting her new friend Sariel in the garden. She was her only true friend, as only she knew her secrets. She felt at ease when she was with her and the feeling of loneliness left her. She was able sleep and focus on her reading better now.

After another long reading session she had thrown herself to the garden and sat down in the shadow of Sariel. She had not seen the prince again after their conversation in the library. Laila thought maybe she had gone too far and scared him away. She had not intended to be so provocative, but what was done was done, and she couldn't change it.

Not long after the prince her thoughts were lingering on appeared in the garden, walking in her direction. She didn't know what to do, should she stand up or ignore him and look away. He had a bow in one hand, a couple of arrows in the other. He wore a green tunic, a leather belt on which his daggers hanged and black breeches. His hair was braided at the sides as always, but three strands of hair fell on his face. As he got closer, she barely stopped this urge to tuck away these strands behind his ear. Before she could decide whether she should greet him, he saved her from the trouble.

"Lady Laila, how are you?" So they were back to my lady and my lord again. He probably regretted letting her be so daring that day.

"I am fine, thank you, my lord." She did not ask him back, actually she had decided to ignore him after answering him but couldn't help but wonder if he was practicing, as he was armed and untidy. "Were you practicing?"

"Yes, I was." He replied and sat next to her, leaning his back to the three. "Do you know how to use one?" He asked as he saw she was studying his daggers and handed one to her. It is beautiful, she thought. There were elegant designs and writings crafted on the steel.

"No, I do not. But I wonder how something with such beauty and elegance can kill." She was not actually talking about the dagger, but its owner himself. She smiled, thinking he would never get her words' actual meaning.

"I can show you if you wish." She looked at him with wide eyes. He wanted to kill something in front of her? Understanding why she was so baffled, he continued smiling. "Not how to kill, of course. I meant I could show you how to use a dagger. You might have to protect yourself one day."

"Would you really do that?" She was surprised he would spare so much of his time for her, but then again he was immortal and had plenty of time.

"Yes, Laila, I would even enjoy it. Lord Belamir told us how you killed a spider with no experience whatsoever. You must have some talent in you." So now they were back to no lady thing again. It was very hard to keep track now.

"When shall we start?" She was eager to start her lessons.

"What do you think about now?"

"Now is perfect."

"But Laila, you might wish to change into something more comfortable, even though I do no mind you practicing in a dress."

"Oh, so I am Laila again. You do confuse me, prince."

"We were not alone when I called you Lady Laila earlier, someone was passing through. But I promise we will be alone on the training field, then you can say my name as many times as you wish. I will wait for you there." He said and left her. Excited, Laila went to her chamber and changed into black breeches, leather boots and a black tunic. She also braided her hair tidily, leaving her pointy ears revealed for the first time. She had gotten used to them with time. She asked one of the servant where the training field is and quickly made her way there. She found Legolas practicing with his bow; almost every arrow he had sent was in the red area. She watched him for some time, not wanting to interrupt him. He was so focused and concentrated that he looked as if he did not hear or see anything around him.

"Are you going to stand there all day, _Laila_?" Legolas asked, startling her. Before turning to look at her, he shot one last arrow and put his bow on the ground.

"You are a very good archer." She remarked, closing the distance between them.

"But today we will be practicing with long dagger." He said pulling the two daggers from his belt and handing them to her. Then he took another two for him from the armory.

First he taught her how to hold a dagger, where her fingers should be and in which position she should stand. Then he showed her some basic movements, some attacking and defending tactics. When he thought it was time to see how she applied what she learned, he stood facing her.

"Let us see what you have learned."

Then Laila saw a silhouette of Legolas run toward her, holding his dagger high up. It was like everything was in slow motion, she realized Legolas himself making exactly the same movements as his shadow but much slower. She had no idea how it happened but was pleased she had the time to think about her reaction. She waited for the shadow to do his part, which was raising the dagger and charging at her. She then moved to get her dagger to the exact point Legolas intended to put his. A loud sound of clash echoed through practice field. She had managed to block him. His face was now inches away from hers. There were surprise and disappointment in his eyes while hers were gleaming with pride and satisfaction. But his shadow was making its next move to lunge at her. This time she didn't wait to see it, instead she kicked his stomach hard with her right knee, while grabbing his right shoulder with her free hand to pull him to her. She got closer to his right ear and whispered to him. "You are too predictable, prince." She was absolutely loving it. Leaving him no chance to recover, she pushed him with all her strength to the ground. He was now lying on his back, breathing hard. When he looked up at her, everything got back to normal and slow motion was over.

"You told me you had no skills with the dagger. Tell me, Laila, do you enjoy teasing me?" He told with a husky voice. He was angry. She then realized her mistake. It was impossible for someone who had no fighting experience to do what she had just done.

"I don't, but I have other skills. I did not mean to tease you, my lord. I know you were rather easy on me, because you thought I was inexperienced." She said holding out her hand to him. She tried to restore his pride. She decided to fail on purpose next time. That is if there would be a next time. He took her hand and stood up. Then she saw no sign of anger in his eyes, she smiled at him softly, her hand still in his. "I hope this incident does not change your mind to train me, _Legolas_."

"I always like a good challenge. But I believe that is enough for today." He said and looked at their hands together. Only then it came to her mind to pull it back.

"I agree. I am hungry as a bear." She put her hand on her stomach and got a good laugh out of him. She noticed the three strands of hair once more, which declared their own independence from his hair. This time she was not able to refrain herself from tucking away the stray strand of his hair behind his ear, her little finger slightly brushing the pointy tip of it. His eyes closed, his breathing quickened and he shifted under her touch. She could see she had done something bad or inappropriate but could not figure out what. She immediately pulled her hand back and took it with the other. There was a silence until he opened his eyes again, now calmed down. She felt she needed to apologize, even though she did not know what she had done wrong. "I am sorry, I just wanted to fix your hair." She said with the gentlest voice she could make.

"It is alright. I shall see you at dinner, Laila." He bowed softly and walked hastily away from her.

What the hell was that? What had she done wrong? She also went back to her chamber to get ready for the dinner. She dressed into a white silk gown and looked at herself in the mirror. Then her gaze shifted to her pointy ears. Before she had touched Legolas's ears everything was fine, maybe it was about the ears. She touched slowly the tip of her ear; her body shivered in return and her eyes closed unintentionally. She had never before felt something like that. It was pure sensation and desire. After she calmed down and her breathing turned to normal, she opened her eyes and felt really stupid for not knowing such an important thing about elves. But all the damn books she had read about elves said nothing about sensitive ears. She was an elf after all, Legolas would think she had done it on purpose; he would never believe it was accidental. What was she going to do?

Perhaps it was best to act like nothing happened. He had said it was all right, so it must be all right. She decided it was the most logical thing to do and continued to get prepared for the dinner. She also let her hair down that evening.

Please send me feedback so I can improve!


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, except everything you do not recognize.**

 **All credit goes to Tolkien.**

 **It is my very first story so please comment and let me know what you think.**

Laila went to the dining halls hoping she wouldn't run into Legolas after what she had done at the training fields. When she reached the halls, she sensed something was different. Everywhere was more decorated; there was music and fancy servants. This should be some kind of celebration, she thought. She looked for Belamir and found him sitting next to Thranduil. When he spotted her, he immediately got up and gestured her to sit next to him. After she did so, she asked if there is a special occasion that evening.

"Today is the begetting day of the king," answered Belamir.

"Oh, I didn't know, maybe I could've got something."

Well, what could have she done? Was there possible something, anything, she could give to the king? Then Legolas walked into the room and took his place next to his father. He never looked at Laila. Her thoughts went back to the training field again and she felt so stupid. Legolas was a prince, a royalty, a great warrior. She was to stay in this world only temporarily. At least she hoped so. Her flirtation with him was a distraction from her main goal. She needed to maintain a low profile and find a way to go back to her world. Maybe she wasn't the first person to fall into this land called middle earth. There must be something in the records, she thought. The first thing in the morning she was going to look for it. Surely she wouldn't be able to lie for too long, one way or another her secret was going to be revealed. When she was so deep in her thoughts, Belamir stood up to make a toast for the king. When he was finished an elleth started to sing a beautiful song. Then it happened again.

Everything moved real slowly, like it was a slow motion. Only she could still move and think normally. It only happened when a danger was near, like that time with the spider or in the training field. She looked around carefully, something had to be wrong. An arrow. There was an arrow coming from the dark corridor connected to the kitchens. It was aimed straight at the king. If she did nothing, it would stink into his head. She searched for an object to shield him. First thing she saw was a silver plate. Aye, this would do, she thought, and held it in front of his head like a shield. Then watched the arrow dig into the plate. Its tip was showing on the other side after it stopped. Slow motion ended as she lowered the plate and everything else was chaotic. The baffled crowd turned to look for the archer who shot it. Thranduil, Legolas and Belamir stood up at once, mouths open. Well, assassination is certainly not a popular thing in here, she thought. After a few seconds, and when people calmed down everyone looked at her, some admirably, some suspiciously, some shocked. Then it hit her. She had saved Thranduil's life. What the hell was wrong with her. It was like as if she couldn't help saving people from dying. She got scared. She got scared because she knew people would start to question her and ask her how she did it. It was easy to cover her newly found super power when she saved Belamir in the dark. But now, in front of everyone? What was she going to do? First, she needed to calm down and act like she was just more careful than others. And then… Then she would think of something.

"Laila!" Belamir cried.

"You saved my life," Thranduil sounded like ice. How could he be so calm, he was almost dead for God's sake? She couldn't find anything to say. My pleasure? Any time? I didn't mean to? It seemed like there was no answer she could give, so she chose to stay silent. It wasn't a question anyways.

"Lock every gate! Find the invader!" shouted Legolas in horror.

"Kitchens!" she yelled, "He was in that corridor!" It only took one second for Legolas to run in that direction, holding his dagger and leading other guards.

Laila then sat down and drank all the wine in her goblet. But she was an elf and it was hardly going to affect her, anyway. Belamir tried to comfort her while Thranduil told the crowd to remain in the halls until the intruder was caught. After nervously waiting for ten or fifteen minutes, a guard came near Thranduil and whispered something in his ear. King stood up and dismissed the crowd. So that meant the attacker was captured. Who would want to kill an elvenking?

"Belamir, Laila, follow me."

So they followed the king. A million possible scenarios passed Laila's mind. She held onto Belamir's arm until they reached the throne room. Thranduil took his seat, which being the throne of course, while Belamir and Laila stood near him. Legolas came in holding a man tied up from his wrists. He made him kneel in front of Thranduil. Laila wondered why she was there. They must mean to question him, it might require some violence, nothing she would like to witness. She squeezed Belamir's arm unintentionally.

"Who are you?" Kings voice was sharp as a knife but calm as water at the same time. When no answer came he changed his question.

"Why would a mortal man like you attempt to kill me?" The man remained silent, only making some growls because of the pain on his wrists. King stood up and got closer to the human. Clenching the man's jaw, he tried again.

"Who sent you here, mortal! If you do not speak willingly, I will have to make you!" This time he really meant it because the whole cave-like palace trembled under his voice.

"I am not afraid of you, Elf! Your time is over. It is time for men to rise."

Thranduil took his dagger and stabbed him in the arm. Turning the dagger in his flesh he asked again. Laila could not stand the screams of the man and turned her back to leave the room. Her eyes filled with tears, she imagined what her questioning would be like if they knew. She paced towards her chamber going through dark halls. Then she ran into someone. An elleth with golden hair. Legolas's sister. She bowed her head.

"My Lady."

"Lady Laila, good evening." She held Laila's arm gently, "I saw how you saved my father's life. I cannot find the words to thank you properly. Please consider me your friend."

"It was nothing, my Lady, I was just careful that's all." She was a very intimidating elleth, that's for sure. Even Legolas didn't alarm her so much. She had to get away from her.

"Please call me Arlienne."

"Lady Arlienne, please excuse me, I had a tough night." She forced a smile and bowed again before walked towards her chamber.

When she got there, she changed into her nightgown and washed her face to calm down. She sat at the table and examined the map of middle earth she took from the library. She had to have a back-up plan in case people started to suspect her or her secret talent. She could go to Lothlorien if she could pass the forest and follow the great river to south. Surely it was a dangerous road but she had this slow motion thing. It wasn't like impossible or anything. But she had to learn properly how to use a weapon first. Archery was too hard to master in such a short time but she could go on with the dagger. Yet she didn't want to go to Legolas again. She had to stop seeing him. A knock on her door separated her from her thoughts. She opened the door completely, forgetting all about her inappropriate attire. Legolas stood in front of her with an apologetic smile.

"I didn't intend to disturb you but you left us quite worried. Are you alright, Laila?"

"Yes, I am fine." She wanted to keep it short so that she could keep avoiding him.

"You don't look fine, Laila. May I come in?" Hell, no. How could he ask to come into her chamber in the middle of the night? Too much self-confidence is never good, princeling. She just wanted to push him away from her.

"My Lord, have I given you some signs that make you wish to come into my chamber at night? If so please understand that it was unintentional." She made her voice as angry as possible. She hoped Legolas bought that one. But oops. Instead of being embarrassed or anything he was furious. He walked passed her and closed the door. After getting so close that she had to lean to the door, he put his right hand next to her head to trap her between him and the door. After making sure she was looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Laila, actually you have behaved in an inappropriate manner since you came here. You tried to flirt with me even touched me when I was only treating you as a friend. I have tolerated you so far, but no more. You cannot throw yourself at me and then make me feel guilty about visiting you in your chamber, which by the way I did only because I was worried about you." Calm down, she kept telling herself. Don't let him intimidate you.

"If you are trying to intimidate me, prince, you should try harder."

"Your heartbeat tells me otherwise." He made a devilish grin. Oh, how she wanted to show him what she could do to him in her slow motion thing. But it only worked when there was a danger. What could be more dangerous than being trapped by a handsome elven prince, she thought.

"I save your father's life but instead of thanking me, you choose to address me so. What a gentle prince indeed!" She then pushed him backwards to get away from his grip.

"That is exactly what I want to talk about, Laila.."

"I thought you came here because you were worried about me."

"That too." He got closer again, "How did you see that arrow coming?"

"I am starting to think you wish I hadn't!"

"Today at the training field. You intentionally let me win, didn't you?" She had no answer.

"Who are you, Laila?"

Oh god what am I going to do, she asked herself.

Please send me feedback so I can improve!


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, except everything you do not recognize.**

 **All credit goes to Tolkien.**

 **It is my very first story so please comment and let me know what you think.**

"Who are you, Laila?"

"What do you mean, Legolas, I don't understand? What do you expect me to say?" She tried to act like she knew nothing. She made an innocent face. She definitely improved her acting skills.

"It is not possible someone your age and without any fighting skills to do what you have done. No one saw that arrow, Laila, only you did. Belamir is a skilled warrior even though his main job is counseling. He doesn't see a spider in the dark but you, merely a child, do? It is not logical. Maybe you had training but you choose not to tell us or you are older than you claim to be?" He tried really hard not to sound offending. Even at some point Laila considered telling him, well not everything, but at least the slow motion thing.

"Is it really so hard to believe that I simply have quick reflexes?" She was now at the other end of the room, trying to put some distance between the intimidating prince and herself.

Then everything got slower. Oh god again?! She thought. She turned around and saw Legolas's shadow daggering himself. You bastard, she yelled. If she ran to him and saved him, she would be confessing her secret talent. If not, well then, Legolas would die. No, it wasn't an option. She ran to him and stopped his hand with the dagger. Slow motion ended as Legolas looked into her eyes with triumph. He had gotten his confession. It was not simply good reflexes. She could see or predict the next moves of people. Her eyes got wet, voice shaky.

"Legolas, please, you can't tell anyone." He took her hands and waited her to look at him.

"Why Laila? Some elves have great talents. Some have the skill of healing, some foresight. Why do you feel you have to keep it as a secret?" He asked but this time he was not questioning her, he was just asking gently.

"Because it's not like that. I cannot control it or know how I got this skill. When a danger is near, everything gets slower and I see shadows of the things that will come to pass. I saw a spider shadow attacking Belamir and the real spider following the exact path. I saw an arrow shadow killing your father and then the real arrow. I saw your shadow. But I do not decide when to see them. They just appear and I search for the danger. If your father knew or anyone in that matter, they would want to question me or use me in their own battles. But Legolas, I have other things to do, you see.." she started sobbing and couldn't finish her sentence. She was afraid to be trapped in this mad world forever.

"Hush now Laila. Don't cry. I will not tell anyone unless you wish me to." He pulled her in his arms and hugged her tightly. She cried there for a while.

"Did the attacker tell anything?" She remembered the man was being questioned. She wondered his reasons to try to kill Thranduil.

"Yes. There is no good news. He is from Rhun. They had been planning to kill all the elven lords. Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and my father."

"Why?!" she asked in horror.

"They believe the time of the elves is over. They do not want us in the Middle Earth anymore; they want our lands and unite with men in the west. With these assassinations they hope to make elves sail earlier. Leaderless elves would sail more easily."

"There is no way they could kill all these mighty elfs. How are they planning to get into Lorien?"

"The plan was to kill my father and then kill all others here at his funeral. But they will figure the plan didn't go accordingly."

"Then Lorien and Rivendell must be warned."

"I will be on my way before dawn."

"Legolas," she said with the most persuasive tone she could manage, "you must take me with you. Perhaps I can help saving them."

"No way, Laila, the journey is tough, full of great danger. You don't even know how to fight."

"I do not need to have great fighting skills when I know what my opponent's next move will be."

"No Laila, stay out of this." He was determined, but so was she. Legolas already knew her secret; she didn't want anyone else to find out. She had to get out of Mirkwood and be forgotten before someone got suspicious like Legolas did. Either Lord Elrond or Lady Galadriel could help her.

"Where do you intent to go first, Rivendell or Lorien?"

"Rivendell, as Lorien already has great protection."

She nodded her head. So that meant she would go to Lorien and meet Lady Galadriel. Perhaps she could find out why she was here or had this slow motion power. She could follow Legolas to the river and than find her way to Lorien. She realized she was still in Legolas's arms when he released her.

"Alright then, Laila, I will take my leave."

"Rest well Legolas." She said with an indifferent voice. Before closing the door behind him, he turned around to look at her one more time.

"And I suggest you not to wear your night gown next time you let an ellon in your room. There is little left to imagination." And he was gone. What a jerk.

She left her chamber to arrange a horse in the stable. Everyone must have seen her save the kings's life so it shouldn't be a problem. On her way there she came across to the king, who was wandering alone in the halls.

"Lady Laila, we hadn't had the chance to speak after that unpleasant incident. I haven't thanked you properly."

"You don't need to thank my, my lord, anyone in my place would've done the same thing."

"Yes, that is true, anyone who is able notice an arrow pass by would save my life." Shit.

"I am often told I have good reflexes, my lord." She said with a smile.

"I am sure of that." There it is, he was suspicious. "Legolas thinks the same, he has spent a lot of time with you. I see he has even given up the courtesy of addressing you as Lady. " That gave Laila a wonderful idea. If she could convince the king that his son was interested in her, he would want to send her away and let her be. He wouldn't let a commoner be seen with his son. If she did nothing, then it seemed pretty impossible for her to leave this place without a fuss.

"Yes my lord, I enjoy his company very much. I am happy he feels the same about me. He even visited me at my chamber this evening to make sure I was fine." She said with a fake blush. Yeah, apparently you can fake a blush. When she went back to earth, she was definitely going to sign up for an acting job. That made Thranduil uncomfortable.

"Surely you must know that you cannot be more than friends."

"But my lord, I fancy him. I.." he interrupted her.

"Lady Laila, understand that I will not allow this, even though you saved my life." Laila tried to look sad.

"I… My Lord.. Then I have no reason to stay here anymore." She told raising her head. "I wish to continue my travels." Her eyes got wet. Damn it Laila, you're overacting.

"Where would you go?"

"Lorien, my Lord, I have long wished to see the heart of elvendom and Lady of Light."

"You would most certainly learn a lot from Lady Galadriel. Please give her my best wishes. And take my seal with you for I fear Haldir would not let you in Lorien without it."

"Thank you my Lord, I will set out before dawn. I do not wish to say goodbyes, not to the prince, as you would understand."

"I do, Lady Laila. I will make the arrangements for your journey. You can rest now."

Yes, she cried to herself, the plan is perfectly working. I certainly deserve an Oscar when I get back home. Now that she could get the hell out of here without a fuss, she could perhaps learn how she came here from Lady Galadriel, though she didn't know if she could trust her. She had so much power it was scary. She could probably read her mind, so it was meaningless to keep any secrets from her. Now, she had to go find Belamir and say goodbye to him.

After preparing everything she needed for her travel, Laila went to look for Belamir just before the dawn. She meant to set out before Legolas did, to avoid any awkwardness between them and his father. Knocking twice on his door, she watched as surprised Belamir open the door. She was dressed in her travel attire and was holding a small bag in her arms.

"Lady Laila, is something wrong?"

"No, my friend, I just wish to say goodbye to you before I set out for Lorien."

"You're leaving? Why? Has someone caused you trouble?"

"No, I only wish to continue my travels. You know I only wanted to explore this world. I have never seen Lorien before; therefore I believe it is a good start. Besides I may have the chance to meet Lady Galadriel herself."

"I see. But is it safe for you to travel alone such long distance?"

"Have no worries, my friend, I will be as safe as I was in these halls, where a king was almost assassinated." She expected Belamir to be sad about her departure, however he only seemed irritated. He touched his chin as if he was making an important decision but she was surprised after hearing what he asked of her next.

"Laila I know what I will ask of you is rather odd but it is an old elven custom and my family has always practiced old customs. Upon their parting we keep a stray of hair of our loved ones, families and friends whom we hope to see in future. You have become a dear friend to me in such a short time, in which of course you saved my life." He didn't say anymore, he didn't have to. Laila understood he was asking for a stray of hair from her, she was not familiar with this custom but she couldn't deny him such a small favor either. She reached for her hair, took a stray of it, trying not to hurt herself, and placed it in Belamir's hand with an apologetic smile on her face. He must be really sad that I'm leaving, she thought, even his eyes are a bit blurry. She wondered if their paths would ever cross again as she left for the stables.

Thranduil was sending off both his son and his savior that morning. He was sitting in his throne room, where he questioned the attacker the previous day only to find him escape his dungeons later, which were known for their solidness. He was sure that there was a traitor in the very heart of his kingdom, ready to take him down. But who? If it weren't for that elleth who saved his life, he would be long in the halls of Mandos. Yes, the attacker had confessed that their plan was to kill all the elvenlords and unite the men of middle earth, rule it without elves interfering. But how did he escape or how did he breach into these cave-like halls in the first place? He was a mere human with limited abilities; any elf could take him down. He must have had help from inside.

As he was deep in his thoughts, Belamir appeared with a faint smile on his face. Ah, Belamir, your efforts to console me are in vain, the king thought. He had returned despite of the past, despite of all the pain he must confront, surely he suffered greatly. After watching him bow, Thranduil addressed his counsel.

"Come, Belamir, let us mourn together for both you and I were betrayed by our kin."

Belamir's jaw clenched. Thranduil didn't mean to remind him of the bitterness of the past but did Belamir ever forget?

"Yes, my lord, I fear you are right. Is it not ironic that elves are known for their pureness and honesty? None of us suspects any harm might come from those around us, but little we know about their true hearts." He said and filled two goblets with red wine. One for the king and one for himself. He carefully handed the goblet in his right hand to his lord. The king swallowed all of it at once before he asked for a refill. Belamir gave him his goblet instead.

"Does your son know about Lady Laila's depature, my lord?"

"No." was his terse reply. "Nor he needs to know. The elleth has feelings for him. I cannot allow her near my son." He clearly did resent the elleth. Belamir laughed bitterly to himself, and he thought, what an ungrateful elf, how ungraciously treats he the elleth who saved his life. Even though he didn't expect anything more from him, it still surprised him. He bowed and left him alone after making sure the king drifted off to a slumber, a very long slumber.

Laila took the horse Thranduil had arranged for her and left Mirkwood. For a while she remained in the main path for she did not know the way perfectly. She had a map but it was hard to figure out the distances. She had to hurry though, by sunset she had to reach the river and shelter beside it, for orcs flood the forest that time of the day, she was told. Once in a while she thought if she should hide and wait for Legolas to show up and follow him to the river. She would be safe that way and also she could rule out the possibility of Legolas catching up with her. After getting lost in the forest a couple of times, she decided this would be the best option and returned to the main path. There was no daylight yet; sun was still behind the mountains. She got off her horse and started to wait behind trees, looking for Legolas.

After an hour she heard some noise coming from the direction of trees. First she thought it was an animal but no, it was orcs who made the noises. They were coming to her, axes up in the air, growling. She was so scared that at some point she forgot that she had the slow motion talent. After she was conscious enough to remember, she held her dagger and waited for the slow motion to begin. But nothing happened. She waited and waited while the orcs got closer and closer until they were only a couple of steps away from her. Still, there was nothing. Why didn't it work? It worked every time until now. But all of that times the danger was directed to someone other then herself, which meant she couldn't have the slow motion active unless it is for someone else. So, that's it, she thought, that is how I am going to die, in a fucking phantasy world called middle earth by a monstrous creature and be forgotten. She closed her eyes, waited for her death. And she heard a cry, but it wasn't hers. She opened her eyes to see the orc in front of her lying on the ground with an arrow in his head. She looked around and saw Legolas with his bow, killing all four orcs one by one.

"Legolas!" she cried and ran towards him.

"It is not only you who is able to people from dying." He said with a nervous, icy smile.

When she finally reached him she moved to hug him but he held her upper arm and turned her to her back so harshly that it hurt really much. Giving her no time to ask questions, he started tying her hands up as he explained: "You are now under arrest, Laila."

"What! Of what crime, Legolas?!" Under arrest?! What the hell, she thought, he had just saved her life.

"Of planning assassination and attempting to kill the king."

Legolas didn't even give her a chance to defend herself. It was as if the sweet Legolas she knew turned into an ice statue, deprived of all emotions except pain. Maybe he didn't believe she could've done such a thing either or he was just sad about his father. He was riding the horse so fast that her cheeks were burning from the cold wind touching them. He had sat her in front of him, holding her with one hand as her hands were tied up, holding the straps with the other. She had screamed and yelled for half an hour but gave up finally, her pleas were useless. When the city gates appeared, she gave it a one last chance.

"Legolas, at least tell me what happened, please." She turned her head back slightly as she spoke, trying to show him her pitiable face. After waiting half a minute or so Legolas spoke at last.

"I had told you to stay out of this. Why did you leave?" His voice was sharp as a knife.

"Legolas, I had to go, you know that too. I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid because you father suspected me and how I saved his life. I knew he was going to search for answers and maybe find out about my power. I couldn't risk it. If anyone found out, I would instantly become a weapon. I had hoped Lady Galadriel could give me an answer. But I got lost in the forest, that's why I was hiding there before that orcs came; I was waiting for you so that I could follow you to the river. I haven't done anything wrong Legolas, you have to believe me." There was a silence after she tried to explain everything in one breath. She wanted to see his face and reaction to her words but she couldn't so she simple waited for him to speak.

"You couldn't protect herself from the orcs. Why?"

"I don't know. I waited for the slow motion to begin but it didn't. I was convinced that I was going to die."

"Not so easily." What did he mean? They wanted to kill her in the end? She was angry now; she hadn't done anything to deserve this.

"Legolas! I wish to know why I am tied up like a prisoner!"

"I already told you."

"What, attempting to kill the king? You know that is not true! I saved his life in front of everyone. Or are you having a memory loss?" That must have angered Legolas because he stopped and got off from the horse, lowering her with him. He held her arms, making her face him.

"Then tell me Laila, where do you come from? Where is your home? Why did you come here? Why do you keep so many secrets?" He waited Laila to say something; clearly he wanted her to prove herself innocent. But she couldn't. What was she going to say? I traveled in time or I belong to another universe. There was no way he would believe her. She could just make up new lies, she could say she had come from Rivendell or perhaps she lived all by herself in the forests until now but forests were full of danger, he wouldn't believe her to be capable of taking care of or protect herself from orcs and other animals. She considered telling the truth. Legolas was good. Maybe he would listen to her, he was listening to her right now. He was looking in her eyes, his faith in her slowly and painfully fading.

"You would not believe me." She said so silently that he could barely hear her.

"Please, Laila, tell me, for I want to believe you more than anything."

"My father…" she started, "He went to the Undying Lands, leaving me behind." Her voice shaking, she went on. "I was told that my mother had died giving birth to me. My father hated me for it." Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I hated myself for it. He left me in the Shire, where hobbits took care of me." Legolas was listening to her carefully, his grasp on her arms becoming weak. "But I wanted to get to know my kin. I had never seen elves before I came here. You know the rest." Legolas looked at her like he was processing what she just said. Then he turned her around and untied her. She was so mad at herself for lying again but she had to lie to survive in this world. Taking her hurt wrists, he murmured something that made the pain where she was tied go away.

"My father," he said after a long pause, "he was poisoned. Just before you left, Laila."

"Legolas, I didn't do it. It wasn't me, I swear." She did everything she can to make him believe in her.

"There was a strand of your hair in his goblet. There is no other elf in Mirkwood who has red hair." Her hair? Belamir! It was him who took her hair. Her eyes opened with realization, it was he all along. If she told Legolas that, would he believe her?

"This doesn't prove anything Legolas, anyone can put my hair in a goblet and then accuse me of murder. I went to talk to him before I set out. It is possible a strand of hair might come down." It wasn't very persuasive now was it? Legolas didn't seem very convinced; she had no chance but to tell the truth. "Legolas, before I set out, I went to Belamir to say goodbye. He told me it is an elven custom to keep a strand of hair of a friend whom you wish to see again. I didn't know he was plotting against me so I gave him what he asked." She showed him the part of her hair where she had pulled off earlier.

"Why does it always take more than one try to get the truth out of you, Laila? Do you not trust me?" Of course she didn't trust him.

"I was tied up on your horse like a murderer just a minute ago, Prince, how can you expect me to trust you?" she spat. He replied her with another question.

"How did my father let you leave, before sun rose, like a thief in the night? Without any protection?" Seeing her hesitation to answer him, he pressed more. "You must tell me everything as it is if you want me to prove you innocent."

"I knew he wouldn't let me go, you weren't going to let me come with you either. So I had no choice but to give him a reason to send me away."

"What do you mean?" He looked pretty quizzed.

"I told him I had feelings for you. He was so scared of the possibility of us being together that he immediately let me go, he even arranged everything for my journey." She tried no to blush but it was no good. She looked at Legolas to see him slightly amused but how much amused could he be when his father was poisoned.

"How is the king? Is he …" He interrupted her.

"No, but we have little time to save him. I had already sent for Lord Elrond, if the king can be saved, he is the one to do it. In the meantime we must find a way to prove you are innocent and … Belamir is the assassin." So he believed her.

"Oh, thank God, you believe me." She cried with happiness.

"Yes, I believe you, because I saw Belamir taking the attacker from the dungeons to forest and killing him there. He wasn't fully questioned yet. He must have feared he would reveal his part in this scheme." He said with pain in his eyes. He wasn't expecting someone so close to him to his father turn up to be a traitor. Why had Belamir done this, Laila didn't know. She meant to ask Legolas but they hadn't got much time. "Come, I must tie you up again. No one must suspect anything, we can use it to our advantage and reveal Belamir's true face."

"Legolas, I am not sure if this is a good idea." She looked worried.

"If you don't return with me, he will figure out Rivendell and Lorien will be warned and he will change his plans again. We may never ascertain his new plan. He must believe his current plan is working well until the danger passes." He saw there is still some hesitation in her eyes. "Trust me Laila, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Just don't tie me up that tightly, it really hurts afterwards."

 **I LIVE WITH FEEDBAKCS EVERYONE, DON'T LET ME DIE.**

 **I REALLY WANT TO IMPROVE MYSELF.**


End file.
